


there's still so many firsts for us

by shiningsun



Series: even adults made mistakes [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is 2, Minho's obsessed with Robocar Poli, Seungmin and Minho are neighbours, Seungmin is the baby next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsun/pseuds/shiningsun
Summary: Minho can't wait to teach Seungmin everything he knows as ahyungwhen Seungmin wakes up.Or: Seungmin is the baby next door and Minho finds him cute.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: even adults made mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142897
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138





	there's still so many firsts for us

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/rioxsg/status/1356627658864435201?s=19).
> 
> title from stray kids' grow up.

"Seungmin," Minho mutters to himself, repeating it under his breath enough times to cement the name in his head.

According to his mum - his most favourite person in the world, his dad is only just very close behind - that's the name of the baby next door. Kim Seungmin is only a few weeks old, at most, and his mum says that babies are like glass. Since Minho is a _big boy_ at a whopping two-years-old, he's given the big responsibility to take care of the baby. Minho's careful with glasses. It's the first rule to being cool, after all - don't break glass.

Minho likes babies. They're chubby and cute, though he really doesn't like it when they cry. He usually pulls faces at them when they do because some babies are very loud, and Minho's ears really don't like that. 

Holding his mother's hand as tight as he can, he skips down his front yard, following the path to the house next door with the nice uncle and aunt, with their pretty pink roses and mussaendas. They sneak him candy when he plays with them, and so Minho thinks if Uncle and Aunt Kim are super nice, then Baby Kim must be nice and cute too, _right_?

His mum hoists him up by his waist when they stand in front of the red door, and Minho presses the doorbell, like the responsible big boy he is. 

Uncle Kim greets him first, a bright smile on his face while he holds a white bundle. Minho's curiosity piques when the bundle makes a sniffling sound, and Aunt Kim follows behind Uncle Kim with a handkerchief, dabbing gently at the bundle. 

Minho watches with furrowed eyebrows as Uncle Kim brings the bundle closer to his eyes, and pulls away some of the cloth, revealing a soft face with chubby and rosy cheeks, a button nose, and large brown eyes that blink up at Minho. 

_Oh, the baby's really cute._

Minho reaches out a hand to poke at the baby's cheeks before he stops himself and asks Uncle Kim for permission. Uncle Kim seems really happy with that so Minho guesses he's being a really good big boy. With Uncle Kim's permission, Minho prods softly at the baby's - _Seungmin's_ , he reminds himself - cheeks.

Seungmin only blinks at Minho, his head turning reflexively towards Minho's finger, which he finds very funny. After staring at Minho for a little while, Seungmin closes his eyes.

_Is Minho boring to the baby? Why did the baby fall asleep?_

He looks up at his mother first, brows furrowed in confusion, and he leans into her touch when she runs her comforting hands through his hair. 

"Min, do you know what Seungmin likes to do the most?" Aunt Kim poses, her tone warm and gentle as she crouches down to match Minho's height.

"No," answers Minho with a firm shake of his head. He wonders if Seungmin likes Robocar Poli like he does. 

Aunt Kim smiles and squishes Minho's cheeks together, "He loves to cry a lot and sleep a lot. Right now, he wants to sleep again."

"Will Seungminnie play with me?" Minho asks, his bottom lip jutting out. He wants to show off his cat plushies and his trucks to Seungmin, and he knows that when Seungmin sees it, he'll be amazed and he'll think Minho's the coolest person he's met!

"Of course he will! He'll be really excited to play with you when he's not sleeping," Uncle Kim adds, tucking Seungmin's swaddled body closer to his chest. "Do you want to say good night to Seungmin before we play?"

Minho nods and follows Uncle Kim up the stairs. He holds on tightly to Aunt Kim's hands, only because these stairs are a little too tall but he's a big boy and he'll continue to grow. He smiles when he thinks he'll show off his big boy moves in front of Seungmin and help Seungmin to come down the stairs since Seungmin is only a baby. 

He follows them into a room with light green walls and various stickers posted on the walls - avocados, the alphabet, which Minho is starting to recognise, and numbers, of which he can now count to ten! Uncle Kim carefully deposits the baby on the large mattress resting on the floor so that they can all sit on it and watch Seungmin's quiet resting face. Minho reaches his hand forward, in reach of Seungmin's hands, and he gasps when Seungmin's tiny fingers curl around two of his own. He can't take his eyes off the baby wrapped up tight in his little white cocoon. 

Minho can't wait to teach Seungmin everything he knows as a _hyung_ when Seungmin wakes up.

* * *

Like Aunt Kim says, there's not an awful lot Seungmin seems to be able to do, except eat, cry, poop, and sleep. Seungmin's a cute baby and he seems to never cry with Minho around, so Minho thinks Seungmin can feel the coolness radiating off of him. This doesn't stop Minho from talking about what he knows to Seungmin, pulling funny faces, and showing Seungmin his toys.

When Minho waves his cat plushie in front of Seungmin's face, the baby follows it and focuses on it for a little while before he looks back at Minho again and scrunches his nose. Minho thinks that's Seungmin's special way of telling him that Seungmin loves him. At times like these, Minho's mum taps him gently on the shoulder and reminds him of Seungmin's age and abilities. 

Minho really wants to pick up the baby and show him all of his big boy toys but apparently Seungmin won't be safe with it, or at least what Aunt Kim says. She always adds that he'll be more fun to play with _"in due time"_. Minho's not quite sure what that means but he wants it to be soon!

Seungmin's still a cute baby and Seungmin's _Minho's_ little baby. Minho's going to show him all the tricks to get the TV remote to watch Robocar Poli, the best hiding spots in his house when they're playing hide-and-seek with their parents, and the best ice cream ever - mint chocolate! 

With Minho by his side, Minho has no doubt that Seungmin will be the coolest baby in their street. He can't wait to be the best _hyung_ to Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> please continue to stay safe and take all precautions necessary. this is a new series of one-shots and drabbles focusing around 2min growing up together, and just a disclaimer that updates won't be regular. 
> 
> if you want to find me on twitter, feel free to check it out [here](https://twitter.com/tinykkukkungie?lang=en).


End file.
